Aldrin Klordane
Aldrin Klordane is the main antagonist in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "To the Rescue". Personality As a villain, Klordane is shown to be sneaky, rough, and dangerous. History Klordane is a crime lord who supposedly drowned a year ago, and now he has a plan. He sends a thief named Percy to steal a Clutchcoin ruby necklace, but a cop and his dog named Donald Drake and Plato steal the ruby necklace back. After Percy confronts his boss, Klordane has a bigger plan. At the police station, Donald shows the chief the ruby necklace for evidence about Klordane. When the chief puts the necklace in one of his desk drawers, Klordane sends his pet feline, Fat Cat to remove the necklace out of the drawer. Fat Cat goes to Donald and Plato's office, removes the ruby from the necklace, and puts the necklace, airline tickets, and gambling debts in Donald's coat pocket to frame him. When he escapes from Plato and the other police, he gives the ruby to Klordane. Klordane and his thugs are now at his old hideout called the Happy Tom Cat Food Factory. He and his thugs leave the room after Fat Cat secretly snatches the ruby. Later, after Fat Cat and his gang are out at sea after getting out of a boat, Fat Cat remembers that he forgot to give the ruby back to Klordane. So he quickly goes to his master and gives him back the ruby without him finding out it was missing. Klordane is heading to Glacier Bay. Klordane orders a mad scientist named Professor Norton Nimnul to construct a giant laser cannon powdered by the ruby. After finishing it, Nimnul uses the laser cannon to slice up the ground so Klordane's choppers can lift it into the air. Pleased with this, Klordane leaves in his copter, leaving Fat Cat behind with Nimnul. The next day, Klordane captures Drake (but not Plato) and brings him to see his master plan unfolding, but when Nimnul reports to him that the ruby is missing, he orders Nimnul to retrieve it, "or I'll get an elephant gun." Later, after the Rescue Rangers free Plato from a dog pound and find a subway entrance they were looking for, Klordane and Percy come by and recognize Plato and they capture him and chain him to Klordane's train. Klordane now explains his master plan to Drake: he has smuggled the ice in from Glacier Bay, and his thugs are now piling it up under the foundation of the Federal Gold Reserve. At the same time, they're also mixing lime Jell-o, which is then poured on top of the ice, creating the world's largest gelatin dessert. Klordane, it turns out, plans to use it to trigger an earthquake that will crack the Federal Gold Reserve. He then has Nimnul do just that, sending a rainfall of golden coins and bricks to fall down into his train cars. The Rescue Rangers find Plato, who tells them to find a way to alert the police of Klordane's whereabouts. The Rangers trigger another earthquake to bring down the whole Gold Reserve building and investigate cops within. The cops come running out, but Klordane escapes onto his train and takes off with the ruby, taking Plato with him and blocking a tunnel entrance. The Rangers catch up and Plato tells them to stop the train and when they get to the front, Klordane swats them and tries to speed up the train. Chip and Dale manage to hit a lever that sends the train to a dead end. Klordane becomes furious with the Rangers for ruining his plan. Plato frees himself from the chain and runs to Klordane. The train flies out of the subway and Klordane lands right in the police captain's office and is brought to justice after confessing to his crimes when his encounter with the Rangers caused Klordane to suffer a mental breakdown to which he wants to be locked up to get away from them. Gallery KlordaneFatcat01.jpg|Klordane with Fat Cat Percy rr.jpg|Klordane with Percy vlcsnap-2015-04-22-17h43m15s195.png KlordaneRing1_yes.jpg chip-i-dejjl-speshat-na-pomoshh-5.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-22h21m22s150.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-23h11m31s524.png Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 205 To the Rescue 5 arsenaloyal - YouTube2.jpg|Aldrin Klordane's defeat ru:Алдрин Клордейн Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters